


Team fortress 2 Headcanons

by MinnesotaMedic821



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Multi, This was imported from my DeviantArt account, Whole bunch of Headcanons, that's it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnesotaMedic821/pseuds/MinnesotaMedic821
Summary: Just some headcanons I came up with while in the Fandom.  Some are from other fanfics I've read
Relationships: BLU Soldier/RED Demoman, Engineer & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), RED Spy/Scout's Mother
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Team fortress 2 Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, I'll probably be expanding on this, like make little oneshots based on these headcanons

Medic made himself into a hermaphrodite(something with both male and female reproductive organs) once he perfected his "medical skills"

Pyro has the mind of a 8-year-old even though their actual age is at least 19

If angry or feeling excited, the foreign mercs(Medic, Heavy, Pyro and Spy) will slip into their respective natural languages(German for Medic, Russian for Heavy, Spanish for Pyro and French for Spy)

Demo will very rarely speak in Scottish Gaelic(just go to Google Translate)

Soldier will lift his helmet up and expose his eyes to show when he means business

The only thing Spy's disguise tech can't replicate is another person's eyes(as in when Spy disguises as someone, his eyes will stay the same color)

(In no particular order)The most sane of the mercenaries are Engineer, Spy and Sniper, while the least sane are Medic, Soldier and Pyro

The BLU Team are clones of the RED Team. The only one that isn't a clone is the BLU Pyro

Sniper is significantly paler and his eyes are glossier after the events of Old Wounds and Naked And The Dead

Spy only takes off his balaclava(his mask) if he thinks it's absolutely(emotionally or situationally) necessary

Heavy has known that Spy was Scout's dad at least since the 3 have been working together

Engie sometimes gives Scout and Pyro(though mostly Scout) guitar lessons

Merasmus is from the Boiling Isles(from The Owl House), and rounded off his ears(got rid of the points) to "fit in" with the humans

Engineer replaced his arm with the Gunslinger on purpose to be more useful to the team

Scout is dyslexic

Every year, Pyro and Engie will fly to Mexico to celebrate Díaz De Los Muertos(Day Of The Dead)

Every few years, Scout will dress up as the Easter Bunny for Pyro and hide plastic(though non-flammable) eggs for them

Pyro is non-binary and goes by they/them pronouns

Sniper got the Sydney Sleeper during his days as an animal tracker

Medic has samples of everyone's DNA, in one form or another

When Demo gets really, REALLY mad, his missing eye will glow a bright green

The Spirit of the Eyelander was a scottish soldier who was decapitated in battle around 400 years ago

Medic and Pyro are both Jewish

Demo and BLU Soldier got back together about three weeks after their WAR, and they visit each other during Humiliation Rounds

Medic has haemolacria, a condition where it looks like he's crying blood from time to time

Scout's mother(who's name is Eileen) was a prostitute before she met Spy. The only two of her eight sons that share the same father are a pair of twins

Sniper is extremely camera shy. Anyone who takes a picture or video of him is killed immediately

Medic is the one that came up with/coined the term "Antivaxxers", which is what the adults of Teufort are

**Author's Note:**

> You can use these headcanons for prompts if you want to, I don't really care -v-


End file.
